1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to foundation brake riggings for railway cars. More specifically the invention relates to a dead lever anchoring bracket arrangement which is connected to and supported within the openings in the walls of a truck bolster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art attempts to anchor one end of the so-called dead lever are shown in the Radey U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,000. This arrangement shows a fixed rod 78 extending between the lower portion of the dead lever and a fixed bracket 79 attached to the car center sill. This has been the generally accepted manner of anchoring the dead lever in brake rigging applications utilizing the so-called under the axle brake rigging of the Radey patent. This disclosure provides an arrangement for anchoring the fixed end of the dead lever to the truck bolster with a simplified bracket arrangement having an adjustable length member.